


All is fair

by legionsofsorrow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Biting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legionsofsorrow/pseuds/legionsofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn’t fair. Death, most assuredly, is unfair. Laura sitting so close to her that she can feel the waves of warmth radiating from her skin, all the while she spurns Carmilla’s advances, isn’t unfair, it's unbearable. She wanted nothing more than to catch Laura’s hopes in her palms and curl her fingers protectively around them before battered wings had a chance to carry them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a "fix it" by any means as I found the latest episode to be satisfying under the circumstances. However, I'm tired of these two being apart.

Life isn’t fair. Death, most assuredly, is unfair. Laura sitting so close to her that she can feel the waves of warmth radiating from her skin, all the while she spurns Carmilla’s advances, isn’t unfair, it's unbearable. She wanted nothing more than to catch Laura’s hopes in her palms and curl her fingers protectively around them before battered wings had a chance to carry them away. 

“No.” Laura nervously played with one of the Senet pieces.

“To which part?” Carmilla looked down at her lap afraid to meet further rejection through blurring vision. Vampires cry. This unfair life has given Carmilla cause to weep. 

“I still want to talk after all of this is over, after we survive, and we will survive, but maybe tonight we can just pretend?” The blue piece slipped out of Laura’s fingers hitting the table and filling the silence between her request and Carmilla’s disbelief at what she was hearing. Laura held her breath. She watched dark lashes flutter and a familiar smirk take up residence on the Vampires lips. “Carm?”

Carmilla needed no further instruction. Laura let out a surprised gasp as Carmilla hoisted her up and repositioned them on the chaise. The Vampire made quick work of removing Laura’s clothing. She was convinced she was walking in a dream and she was determined to relish in this before consciousness overtook her, or worse, clear-headedness overcame Laura.

She dug her fingers firmly into Laura’s hips pulling her flush to her chest. Hunger gnawed at her, mouth watering as she placed kisses over Laura’s neck and shoulders. Soft moans coaxed her on but she decided better of it. Soon they would be marching into an uncertain fate and draining Laura of her strength wasn’t something she would do tonight.

“Too much clothing…” Laura pushed off Carmilla’s leather jacket before hooking her fingers in Carmilla’s shirt and tossing it aside. She gave generous attention to the Vampire’s chest. She lamented that each bruise she sucked onto pale flesh would disappear soon after it rose to the surface. 

Their love in vain had left a hole in her chest and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t help but want to pay Carmilla back in kind. 

Carmilla undid the button on her pants before Laura took the reins and yanked them off unceremoniously. Laura was ever the impatient one, but for once Carmilla honed in on the urgency of the moment, she was still unconvinced any of this was truly taking place. 

Laura slipped two fingers inside of Carmilla before she had even finished removing the Vampire’s underwear. Carmilla moaned and writhed. Her hands instinctively burying in Laura’s hair, gathering it together and twisting it into a bun so she could make eye contact with Laura while she lavished much needed adoration on her centre. 

Laura’s tongue traced patterns on the Vampire's inner thighs and between her folds, making Carmilla plead for what she wanted most. Laura withheld the reciprocation of love (even though she did, indeed, love Carmilla for everything she was worth), however, she decided against continuing to withhold her lips from sucking gently on Carmilla’s clit. Fists tightened in her hair urging her to continue and so she did. 

“Laura…” Carmilla whimpered, and where a string of curses usually followed instead she implored a nonsensical prayer that would undoubtedly fall on deaf ears. 

The Vampire needed little time to recover from her orgasm and she quickly pulled Laura into her lap and smashed their lips together. She was not gentle. She bit down on Laura’s bottom lip and released it as to not draw blood. Laura’s hands tangled in Carmilla’s hair pulling roughly on the silky strands. Both pulled back resting their foreheads together, Laura gasping for air and Carmilla struggling to hold onto what was left of her immortal soul before giving it to the human in her lap. It had always belonged to Laura anyways. 

Carmilla slipped two slender digits into Laura’s entrance before tracing lazy circles around her clit. Laura bucked against her trying to match the painfully slow rhythm Carmilla was setting.

“More…faster…” Laura pressed her face into Carmilla’s neck and inhaled woodsmoke, wildflowers and leather. That damn jacket had soothed some of the ache but nothing beat Carmilla in the flesh. She sucked on her shoulder, another fruitless attempt at sullying her skin and without giving it another thought bit down. Carmilla moaned and quickened her pace slipping a third finger inside Laura and thrusting knuckles deep. Laura continued to buck against Carmilla, switching between bruising kisses and sinking her teeth into Carmilla’s neck.

Carmilla flicked her thumb roughly over Laura’s clit abusing a little bit of her Vampire speed but encouraging a second orgasm out of the human nonetheless. Laura collapsed onto her and for a few precious moments Carmilla was convinced this was real. There was no impending doom hell bent on keeping love unrequited. No expectations beyond that which she freely gave to Laura in the form of a soul anything but seamless. Perhaps what Carmilla had to offer Laura was enough? 

The tiny human slipped out of Carmilla’s lap and turned her back to her as she dressed. “This doesn’t change anything.”

“I know cupcake.”

Because all is fair, and nothing is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
